<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Belonging by SCIIASCII (MoonOverRainbow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935297">Belonging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOverRainbow/pseuds/SCIIASCII'>SCIIASCII (MoonOverRainbow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But also friendship, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Fucking, French Kissing, Kian is a depressed sadist, M/M, Master/Slave, Milking, Nibbling, Oral Sex, Ownership, Phallus Fixation, Praise Kink, Sheer loves him so much its cringy, Teasing, Watersports, needy sub, pain pleasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOverRainbow/pseuds/SCIIASCII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The puppet likes attention. His master is all too willing to toy with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Belonging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What did I write...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>■</p><p>Sheer sometimes loses himself a little too much when Kian gives him all of his attention. This gives Kian a huge dominance boost that he fully takes advantage of. It sounds bad. It is bad.</p><p>Kian trails his dick down the bridge of Sheer's nose. When he reaches his lips, Sheer knows to open his mouth, hoping to be filled. He kisses the head and tongues the slit in tease. Kian breathes a silent moan. He pulls back slightly, just enough so Sheer is no longer lovetapping his head.</p><p>To the brunette's surprise, Kian lets himself go. A slow, small stream falls into Sheer's mouth that instantly has Sheer grabbing his crotch in search of release for the sudden burst of pent up pleasure of being owned. His moaning is brief, cut off by the heated liquid making its way down his throat. Kian pets his hair lovingly as Sheer shifts enough clothing away to free his own member and stroke it. He closes his eyes as he lets time slow down to savor his complete belongingness to the most important person in his life.</p><p>"Sheer, you're so good to me," Kian says softly, as his stream ends and his counterpart sucks on the head of his cock, almost like a pacifier. Not a drop left behind, Sheer has consumed it all. Sheer has a feeling like he should've felt shameful and dirty. But instead he feels special and loved.</p><p>"Will you still kiss me after?" Sheer jokes.</p><p>Kian strokes his cheek. "Yeah," he says, to the brunette's surprise, "if you can manage this next part."</p><p>Sheer's brief spike of curiosity is answered when Kian's cock head kisses his lips again. He takes it in immediately and moves his head slowly back and forth. Before he can set a faster tempo, Kian gently tugs his hair to hold his head against the wall and thrust slowly into his mouth. Slowly, and a little more deeply, until soft silver hair presses against Sheer's nose and Sheer is forced to hold his breath. For a second Kian pulls back. For a second the brunet is allowed to breathe until a dick is shoved down his throat again. Sheer nudges the other's hips to go faster once he gets hang of the rhythm and breathing practices.</p><p>One hand still on thick black hair, Sheer makes use of Kian's other hand with his own. He brings the comforting hand to his cheek and links his fingers over Kian's.</p><p>"Ah... hah... Sheer..." his owner groans.</p><p>The brunet opens his eyes that he didn't know were closed. He looks up at Kian who's face is riddled with pleasure--the opportunity to see his sex disappear over and over again in Sheer's mouth is fully taken appreciation of.</p><p>But Kian's attention then shifts to the windows of Sheer's soul.</p><p>"You're beautiful," he breathes and accidentally thrusts hard before he can control himself again, which makes Sheer moan and grip Kian's hand tightly for a second. His other hand slips down to give attention to his twitching cock.</p><p>"Don't touch that. I'm not done with you yet," Kian demands. Sheer groans in want. He scrapes his fingernails down his thigh so he doesn't accidentally touch himself again.</p><p>The brunet closes his eyes so he can further hone his attention to how roughly Kian is abusing his throat. Oddly, he doesn't gag. Yet when he does something like shove a toothbrush to the back of his mouth, he gags. It's almost like Kian's cock was made for him, he thinks pervertedly.</p><p>"Sheer... ah... fuck me..." Kian says nonsensically. Sheer's interrupted train of thought has him surprised when Kian pulls back and cums in his mouth without further warning. Sheer appreciates the notion of being able to taste the sticky cream rather than it being squirted into the back of his throat. He also likes the feel of a soft dick in his mouth, but unfortunately Kian pulls out before he can enjoy that.</p><p>"Creamy..." Sheer murmurs as he plays with the cum in his mouth before swallowing.</p><p>"Creamy? It's supposed to be bitter, you weirdo."</p><p>"Wanna kiss me and find out?"</p><p>Kian accepts the challenge as he quickly swoops down and caresses Sheer's tongue with his own.</p><p>Upon first taste, Kian immediately disagrees with Sheer's opinion. It's definitely bitter. But that doesn't stop him from kissing him and they both get lost in each other until Sheer starts moaning and grabs Kian's hand to touch him. Kian strokes him once, twice, but releases which has Sheer whining. The silver-haired man smiles warmly at the adorable submission, as he's pretty sure Sheer, in his right mind, wouldn't let himself whine, ever.</p><p>Pulling away from swollen lips, Kian momentarily watches Sheer in amusement as the brunet pants rapidly to let the pleasure of his sexual frustration fade.</p><p>"C'mon," he tells the younger, nudging him to get up, "we don't have lube here."</p><p>Sheer stands, pants tugged back up but loosely hanging and flushed, weeping dick peaking out, and follows him.</p><p>In the bedroom, Sheer is about to lie down as Kian fetches the lube, until he finds it necessary to first ask, "Do you want clothes off?"</p><p>"It's up to you."</p><p>Kian likes fucking with clothes on. Sheer can see the appeal, but he prefers the removal of discomfort and hindrance. With his option available, Sheer removes his clothes and lies on the bed.</p><p>Tossing the bottle of lube next to Sheer, Kian lies down on the bed fully clothed. After combing through his anatomy with sultry eyes, he stares at Sheer in expectation.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Finger yourself."</p><p>"For preparation or for show?"</p><p>"For show, of course."</p><p>Sheer blinks in surprise. He frowns as disappointment slowly settles within him. As much as he doesn't mind giving Kian a show, he really needs to be fucked hard with something huge, hot, and heavy right now.</p><p>He looks at Kian's half-hard dick with needy eyes.</p><p>"You need it that bad huh..."</p><p>"Shut up," Sheer mumbles.</p><p>"Alright, another time. Let's compromise."</p><p>Kian grabs the bottle and scoots closer. Quickly coating his fingers, he doesn't give any time for the lube to warm up.</p><p>"A-ah..." Sheer grabs onto Kian's shirt, the owner of which laughs airily over Sheer's dramatics.</p><p>"I'm not even inside yet," Kian says, playing around the ring of his lover's tight hole.</p><p>"C'mon..." Sheer softly begs as his hips try to move down onto those prodding fingers.</p><p>"Can you take two?" Kian says, as he dips one finger in to the first knuckle and back out, teasingly.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>..." Sheer gasps. "<em>Fuck</em>..." he breathes, as two fingers slowly but firmly makes its way into that hot, accomodating tight entrance.</p><p>"A... Ahh~... Kian..." Sheer moans, fingers thrusting as soon as they reach as far as they can inside. Sheer spreads his legs subconsciously, wanting Kian closer, to accommodate a larger size. But Kian closes his legs and raise one to his shoulder.</p><p>"Keep it tight," the older says. Sheer squeezes on his fingers and Kian almost moans. He can figuratively feel that on his dick and it feels so good.</p><p>"Sheer..." Kian lets out and nibbles on his ear, then moves down to his neck. He bites particularly hard on a flushed spot of skin and Sheer gasps, legs shivering.</p><p>"Don't..." he moans weakly, "I'm gonna cum if you do that..."</p><p>"Do you <em>want</em> to come?" Kian asks curiously.</p><p>"Not... not yet..." he pants.</p><p>"Then we have time."</p><p>"...What?" Sheer tries to focus on the outside world again when he feels Kian's weight off of him. He only has time to see him finish coating his dick in lube when Kian comes down again to cover Sheer with his own warmth.</p><p>Sheer's body happily accepts the tip of Kian's cock as Kian plays with his entrance. It gathers a round of easy "ah, ah"s as it stretches and loosens and swells up intimately around him--until Sheer murmurs his name in impatience.</p><p>Kian kisses him sweetly, as if to apologize for the soon-to-come pain.</p><p>"Gh... hgh..." Kian slowly pushes his cock into Sheer's slightly loose hole. He pauses and breaths so he can garner more patience.</p><p>"Too much?"</p><p>"Ahn... n-no..."</p><p>"Halfway there..." Kian murmurs.</p><p>Sheer's insides shiver and he moans for every stab of pain-pleasure that shoots up his spine. This is exactly what he wanted. Kian slowly stresses the elasticity of his ass to its unprepared limit. Sheer breathes in slow successions of rapid breaths to keep the pain tolerable.</p><p>"Kee... ya... ah..." he pants. Sheer doesn't realize he's leaking tears until Kian kisses one away.</p><p>"I'm in."</p><p>Sheer's insides settle around him, growing used to the intrusion where the pain minimizes into some blend of comfortable discomfort. Sheer sinks into the hazy feeling of being filled and completed by the person who is his everything.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kian whispers in his ear.</p><p>Sheer nods. Kian kisses him once more before sitting on his haunches. He tilts Sheer's thighs up, target set on one thing in mind.</p><p>"This actually wasn't part of my compromise," Kian says, "but you deserve it."</p><p>Pulling out almost all the way, Kian thrusts in all at once and suddenly Sheer is closing his eyes and wrapping his legs around the other in wrought pleasure.</p><p>"Oh fuck you're hitting it," he cries. Moaning, he throws his head back as Kian doesn't stop thrusting into his prostate.</p><p>The sudden pleasure is too much. Sheer has no way of exerting this overwhelming feeling into anything other than his voice, which he already knows is shamelessly loud. Tears quickly begin to stream down his face as he grabs onto the pillow behind him for support.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum... ah! Kian...!" he pants, his completion trying to wring out his insides and eat up his mind. But Kian squeezes his dick hard.</p><p>"A-ah, <em>ow</em>! <em>Kian</em>!" Sheer sobs.</p><p>"Good luck," Kian mumbles, as he grabs Sheer's leg with his other hand and angles it to thrust even deeper.</p><p>"Oh my god..." Sheer wracks in shaking wet moans. He's absolutely gone now. His tongue is probably flapping out, he can't tell.</p><p>"You're so fucking beautiful, Sheer..." he hears, before his release is given to him.</p><p>...</p><p>He probably woke up the entire complex.</p><p>Soft lips kiss his own. He accepts the delicate sliding of skin as he's trying to come back to earth.</p><p>□</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>